I-trusses, also called I-beams or joists, are used in a number of building and structural applications. These I-trusses include top and bottom flanges with intervening web members or boards joining the flanges. A number of composite I-truss have been designed and manufactured, and include a wide variety of structural components for which different materials may be used, such as, for example, wood, metal, concrete, fiberglass and mixtures thereof. In particular, the use of wood in the making of I-truss has the advantage of lowering manufacturing costs, as metal trusses can be expensive. Moreover, wood beams, studs, or parts are readily available.
There is a need for such I-truss capable of supporting enhanced loads such as in bridges, platforms or other structures of the like.
Moreover, short or medium span bridges or small structures are generally customized and handmade, which increases the time required for their assembly and makes them costly. There is a need for providing structural elements which can be readily assembled.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an I-truss which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome, or at least minimize, some of the aforementioned prior art problems.